Scream 5: Trio Veil
by rui78901
Summary: Two years have passed from the events at Kirby's house, and she has luckily been spared another chance at life. But, when she begins her new life at College in San Diego, someone is interest in digging up the past. Soon Murders take place over campus.
1. A Thousand Miles

**Scream 5: Trio Veil takes place two years after Scream 5. Kirby has survived her presumed fatal stabbing and begins a new life in College in San Deiogo. But, her parents have not told her about Jill's involvement in the murders two years ago. But soon someone has the desire to expose Kirby to what really happened and to recreate her nightmare from the past. **

**Cast List **

**Kirby Reed...Hayden Panettiere **

**Samara Chase...Amber Heard**

**Melody Chase...Katie Cassidy **

**Brianna Evigana...Sky Wilson **

**Eliza Dushku...Lexie Smith**

**Lauren Reed...Christina Moore**

**Jermet Reed...Mike O'Malley**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS LIKE GHOST FACE OR KIRBY REED. ONLY OTHER THAT I HAVE CREATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO WES CRAVEN AND DIMENSION FILMS.**

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since the killings by Charlie Walker and Jill Roberts took place in Woodsboro. The only surviving teenager, Kirby Reed, has still to this day never found out her best friend Jill was behind it all.<p>

Two Years ago...2011

After being found just in time, she was rushed to the hospital fearing her time on earth was almost up. Thanks to a good surgeon and a quiet night at A.E Kirby survived her horrible ordeal. Her Parents Lauren and Jeremy Reed thought it was a good idea she didn't know about Jill's involvement. They would not let her watch TV or read newspapers. They finally told Kirby that Jill was killed by Charlie. Kirby took the news bad, and started to act out. Crying hysterically and weeping herself to sleep. All her parents could do was watch.

2013

Driving on a deserted highway on her way to college, Kirby Reed. Still has her signature short hair and style. The radio is blasting out her favourite band OneRepbulic. The song ends and Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" starts to play. Kirby starts to become teary-eyed as that was her and Jill's song. They both picked the song for a karaoke night at summer camp when they were younger. The car starts to gain more speed. Kirby pulls down the mirror and looks at a picture of Jill and her at junior prom. They are both smiling in the photo booth. Someone has been ripped out of the photo, Charlie. She puts it back and pulls up the mirror to find a cow in the middle of the road. She sways to miss it and drives to a corn field. Finally stopping. She gets out of the car, which doesn't look like it's going to be going anywhere soon. She grabs her suitcase out of the back and heads to the main road.

She suddenly spots a car of young people and runs onto the main road. The car breaks right in front of her. Not even shaking Kirby goes to the driver's window and asks if she could catch a ride to college.

"Yes, of course were actually on our way there too. Hop in!," said Melody Chase. Melody was tall, thin and lustful green eyes. Kirby gets in the car and is greeted by Samara Chare, Melody's twin sister.

"Hi, I'm samara Melody's sister," she said shaking Kirby's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kirby Reed, nice to meet you both," Kirby said, smiling at them both. Melody starts the car again and they all begin their journey to Woodbury University in San Diego.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for more, thanks...<strong>


	2. Hanging By A Thread

It was a dark day and the clouds spread across the small town of woodsbur. A high school student called Sarah Pen was making her way to her first driving test, prepared with all her notes of how to stay clam, even though they she would probably freak out anyway but she took them just for reassurance. She fixed the bag that was around her neck nervously.

She knew that she would most likely pass the test with flying colours, due to her long hours of studying, but she couldn't be too sure.

Sarah made her way through the large black gates and headed towards the main office to see if her instructor was there. She opened the doors with a shaking grip on the knob. She was greeted by a cold gust of air, which made the hairs on her arm stand up.

"Hello" she shouted through the empty room. Her voice echoed, bouncing of the dull grey walls into the unknown. She waited for an answer but it didn't come.

"Do I still pass if no one shows up" she joked to herself. She cautiously walked into the dark room, trying to find at least one living person. Her footsteps echoed through the room, made her way into the middle of the room. The room was empty, there were a couple of desk and chairs scattered around the room, but this was the office so that was expected.

There were doors leading into different rooms, Sarah walked past each room checking to see if there was someone there, but there was no one there, it was becoming a lost case.

She was at the last door in this room; it had Mr Thompson written on the door. Her driving instructors name.

"This is getting creepy" Sarah thought out loud. "And now I'm talking to myself, just great" she finished. She slowly pushed open the ajar door. She was greeted by blackness; she felt the wall trying to find a light switch. She finally found it and quickly switched it on; she didn't like not knowing what was in front of her.

The light flashed on, Sarah put her hand in front of her eyes, surprised by the bright light. She blinked trying to get used to the light. Her eyes were trained on her feet, she her a dripping noise, most likely coming from the water tap outside. She raised her head and look around the room to be startled Mr Thompson's corpse hanging helplessly from the ceiling fan, a rope around his neck. Blood oozed from the tight grip of the rope around his beaten throat, onto the scattered and forgotten papers on his desk.

Sarah jumped back in fright, her heart thumped as it were about to burst out of her chest. She panted for breath, backing out of the room and into the cold dark office hall.

A water fall of tears streamed down her face as she ran to the exit.

She reached the door with was padlocked from the inside.

Which meant that whoever closed the door was still in side, no one could get in but no one could get out.

Sarah quickly dived into her bag pulling out her cell phone. She started to dial a number in panic.

Suddenly the lights flashed on illuminating the office hall.

She turned away from the door spotted a cloaked figure standing in the hallway.

"Thank god some ones here, there was an accident. Mr Thompson . . . he's. . He's dead" Sarah stuttered, slowly walking towards the stranger. "Please help the doors are locked" she shouted helplessly.

The figure raised a gloved hand, holding the keys. He jiggled them while slowly raising his other gloved hand, producing a knife this time.

Sarah's face went pale, and her hands started to shake uncontrollably. She felt like she was going to puke. This is like a scene from a horror movie Sarah thought.

She jumped as her cell rang, the ringtone echoing throughout the hallway.

Sarah didn't take her focus of the figure, and answered the call.

"He.. hello" she said fearfully. She slowly waited for a reply.

"Hello Sarah, sorry Mr Thompson couldn't make it today. He got a little bit. . Hung up" said the raspy voice.

"Who is this" she asked in reply.

"Listen bicth if you want to get out of here I suggest you keep that mouth shut. Or would you like me to do that for you" the voice ordered letting out an evil chuckle.

Obviously the voice was the mysterious figure standing in front of Sarah. He ended the call and slowly walked towards Sarah, welding the knife in his hand.

Sarah threw her phone at him and started to run down the hallway. Up she was no match for the disguised figure as he pulled her by the hair. She fell to the floor with an almighty thud.

Sarah coughed for pair as she was winded by the attack. "Why are you doing this…who the fuck are you?" she yelled, staring up at him. He raised his knife in the air and brought it down into her stomach.

Blood came pouring from her mouth, spewing all over the walls. She gasped for air as she slowly lost a lot of blood.

The mysterious figure dropped the knife and removed his mask in front of Sarah.

"You, I trusted you" Sarah pleaded.

The mysterious killer just picked up his knife and slashed her throat.


End file.
